naomi_johnsonfandomcom-20200213-history
Naomi Johnson Wiki
Welcome to the ! Naomi Johnson (born September 30) is an American fashion designer, short story writer, poet, author, talk show host, and social activist. In 1989, she wrote her first poem, Childlike Mind. In 2012 Naomi wrote and published two book Soulality-"Fruit For Your Soul" and Soulality "Love Emotions." Contents · 1Early life · 2Writing career · 3Activism and political criticism o Advocate for Innocent people killed by o New Jersey public transportation 4Personal life · 5Representation in other media · 6Awards and honors · 7Selected works o 7.1Novels and short story collections o 7.2Poetry collections o 7.4Essays · Naomi Johnson was born in Newark, New Jersey, in an urban town, to Fred Johnson and Mamie Timmons. Naomi is the second youngest of four children; her brother was the baby of the family. When Naomi was one year old, she could not walk. Her grandmother thought she was lazy because of her grandmother's swift reaction. She took Naomi to the hospital. Naomi's grandmother discovered that Naomi needs an operation on her leg. If her grandmother did not take her to the hospital, Naomi would not be able to walk at the age of one. The operation mark remains on her right leg. Naomi attended schools in Newark, Irvington, and East Orange, New Jersey. She was your average academic student who had a strong passion for drawing. Naomi started drawing at the age of 12-year-old. Her drawing line was so perfect that a relative thought that she traced the images, instead of being drawn free-handed. At the age of 14, Naomi wanted to go to Bloomfield Tech High School for art so she can enhance her drawing skills. So, she went to school, but unfortunately, her academic points did not meet their requirements to be accepted. Naomi went on to attend Clifford J. Scott and West High Schoo'''l. After graduation, Naomi went on to '''Ramapo College for two semesters. When she left Ramapo, Naomi started to work and save up money to farther her secondary education. Naomi managed to save up one thousand dollars, being that she did not have a bank account, so she gave her mother the monies to put her bank account. Be unknowns to Naomi; her mother spends up all of her college savings. Due to that shocking setback, Naomi lost all interested in pursuing a college education. A few months later, Nami became pregnant; because of her child, she was inspired to go back to college. So, she started to save up money again for college then attended Essex County College. The experience, as well as the bout of depression thoughts of being mistreated unfairly by her mother and son's father, along with the death of her only brother followed, inspired much of the poetry found in Soulality, Naomi's first collection of poetry. Naomi did not allow all of the negativity to get her down. She went on to graduate from Essex County College with a A.A.S degree in Early '''Childhood.' The love for her son, being a mother, and she wants to give him a better life inspired Naomi to get her '''B.A. degree' in Elementary Education at Northwestern International University. She also attended four other colleges and business schools to receive certificates/certifications. ''' '''Writing '''career Naomi wrote the poems of her first book of poetry, Childlike Mind, while she was a student in Essex County College and during her freshman year at Essex County College Naomi would slip her poetry under the office door of her professor and mentor, when she was a student at Essex County College. Naomi, a professor like her poem that she asked her if she can read the poem to her classmate. Her professor told Naomi that she should submit her poems to a poetry contest. Once was published one year later by a local magazine. Following graduation, Naomi briefly worked for Newark, Public School as a Teacher Aide. She then took a job working for the Public-School system as a Substitute Teacher and a Provisional Teacher. Naomi also worked as a Child Advocate with Casa Courts and the Juvenile Conference Community with troubled youth. She went to work at a non-profit agency with an adult with a disability as a Job Developer. She later returned to writing lessons for job readiness at Community Access (1995–97) and Essex County Vocational School (2004–07). In addition to her work at a Language School, Elizabeth Walker published her first poetry book, Soulality Fruit For Your Soul, in 2012. The novel explores the life of inspirational poem, women empowerment, men empowerment poems, self-love, and more. In the summer of 2011, Naomi taught a course in Writers at the UCEDA Language Schoo'l in Elizabeth NJ. In 2017, before becoming editor of Noneillah. Magazine, Naomi started her first blog in 2012, to write about current events. Naomi, now write for seven blogs and six online newspapers. Naomi has written several other articles, including T'he Noneillah Collection Political Fashion Statemen'''t and New York Fashion Week articles (which featured several local designer fashion styles). She has published several collections of short stories, poetry, and other writings. Her work is focused on the struggles of black people, particularly women, and their lives in a racist, slavery, and violent society. In 2000, Naomi released a collection of short fiction, based on her own life, called The Shocking Truth About Her Son's Death" that speak about the transit assassinate her son's character and the mistreatment of the Essex County Prosecutor office under former governor Chris Christie admiration. Naomi is also written a poem that deals with an interracial relationship with an Italian man, a civil rights attorney who worked in New Jersey. The "Interracial Love" poem has been shared on a few online sites. In 1999, Naomi wrote her first play script for her kindergarten students at Chad Elementary. Back in 2005, she wrote her first children's book called "My Angel Grandmother" for her Children Literature course at Jersey City University. The collection also contains a scrapbook of poetry written about her grandmother. compiled when Naomi was 15, entitled "Poems of a Childhood Poetess." '''Activism and political criticism Naomi Johnson Noneillah Political Fashion Statement clothing line was written on Medium, The Fast Fashion, Floss Magazine, Bonnotsmillo, and Shoe Prone. Civil rights Naomi met Al Sharpton. When she went to the House of Justice church sermon to seek community support for the corruption of her son's death by N.J. Transits/Coach USA reckless bus driver in 2019. She became a member because the crisis counselor told her that they do not give support for free she has to donate money. After that, Naomi became a member of the National Action Network organization that is founded by Rev. Sharpton. Unfortunately, his organization did not provide any community support to stand with her to fight for social justice in the corruption of her son's case. Like the other high profile was slain and prosecutor corruption case thrust on an Afro-American young man. Naomi was told by South Jersey Chapter president and Elizabeth president that they would help her, but they only left her to discourage with their empty promises. Naomi sought out support for other social justice organizations like ACLU, Women March, People of Organization and NAACP, and Black Lives Matter organization, to name a few. Seemingly to say, they were of no support to fight for the injustice of her only child died. The organization left the disabled mother to fight for herself. Due to the lack of Afro-American social justice grass-root organization support, Naomi went on to fight by herself. She became her activism in the Civil Rights Movement for citizens being killed by New Jersey Transit and Coach USA. Naomi was apart of a social justice documentary to be submitted to the Newark, NJ film festival in 2019. After the death of her only son, she and her son's friends stage a protest in Bloomfield NJ, August 2012. The protest was at sight; her son was deliberate murder by Coach USA/NJ Transit bus driver Wilson Romain. Naomi is considered to be the voice to the voiceless of the people who were killed by New Jersey Transit and Coach USA deadly bus drivers. She worked along with a YouTube video influencer to create a powerful PSA to remember all the lives killed in vain. Naomi wrote about the experience in her essay "Justice for Deshon." Personal life In 1988, Naomi met her son's father, a local R&B singer whose dream was to be an international artist. They were engaged in June 1989, in Newark, New Jersey, staying with his mother. The couple had a son, Deshon Johnson Coleman, in 1990. Naomi and her finance departed in 1990. In the late 1990s, Naomi moved to East Orange. Naomi is the founder of Soulality Publisher, a feminist publishing company in Montclair, New Jersey. She also founded her clothing line called Mysoulality 2009, which her son named. In the mid-2000s, Naomi was involved in a romance with a Teacher, who was a Morehouse graduate. She enjoyed the wonderful beginning stage of their relationship and the time they spent together. Naomi said she was enumerated with his intelligent and his interest in helping her by encouraging her to build up her vocabulary by reading the dictionary. Naomi's spirituality has also played a significant role in her personal life, and influenced some of her best-known poetry, like Soulality. Her religious views have been defined through an unoppressive womanist perspective as a means to uplift black women. Naomi's exploration of religion in much of her writing was greatly inspired by other writers such as Maya Anglo. Some literary critics, such as Alma Freeman, have even said that Naomi perceived her as a spiritual sister. Naomi wrote, "At one point, I learned Transcendental Meditation. I was in that state of oneness with creation, and it was as if I didn't exist except as a part of everything." Representation in other media Social Justice' (2019) is a documentary film about The Inner City Lack Of Social Justice directed by Montclair University Student.' Awards and honors · L.A. Magazine by Althea Hayes (2016) · Science Trophy from Chad Private School (2000) · Best Science Project Ribbon (2000) · Teacher Award by Essex County Vocational Students (2006) Important articles Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse